Return of the Green Dragon
by Shadowmane2001
Summary: <html><head></head>The Voltron Force are falling into a well laid trap at the Hands of Zarkon, Lotor, and Hagar. Three of the last Ranger leaders, Ninjor, Dimitria, and the Mystic Mother Revive the powers Green Dragon Ranger and the Dragonzord and send him to Arus to aid the Voltron Force in their hour of need. But can the Voltron Force survive when half of them do not trust the Newcomer? R&R please.</html>
1. Chapter 1

This is a Cross over between the Power Rangers Universe and the Voltron universe. The Voltron universe is the Short Lived Devil's Due Comic version of Voltron. I know not everyone will have read it. But it's the One that makes the most sense for my Fan fiction to take place in. I am expecting maybe five or six stories around it nothing more. I do want to point out something, that I am making the characters less kid friendly, and far more serious. Such as Ninjor not being a whinier, high pitched, comedic relief. Also I did not see much of the Voltron series beyond the part where Rita and Zedd had gotten married. I did see rangers in space, lost galaxy. lightspeed, timeforce, wildforce.

The Time frame of this story takes place after Galaxy Garrison had stolen the Voltron lions, partially reverse engineered them to form and build Vehicle Voltron. And their return to Arus, King Zarkon has been given the task to destroy the Arus Voltron by the Drule Emperor, while Vehicle Force puts out "Rouge" Elements of the Drule Empire attacking the boarders of Galaxy Garrison space.

As it stands Galaxy Garrison is unable to assist Planet Arus due to the Drule Empire laying a claim it will be viewed as an act of aggression and war. Also note when I started this story it was on a note book when I was in my teens. With the MMPR just coming out.

Return of the Green Dragon.  
>Prelude:<p>

In the heart of the ancient command center a trio of Good. Dimitria, Ninjor, and the Mystic Mother. Ninjor the ancient Ninja warrior who created the very first Zords, and power coins. Dimitria, who took the place of Zordon to Fight her sister Divatox and guide the rangers. And the Mystic Mother, The Wizardress of good magic, formerly Rita Repulsa who had been purified by Zordon's energy wave when the Red space ranger Andros shattered his tube to purify many of the galaxies which had been corrupted with Evil. Sadly as time marched on, it was only a matter of time before the cosmic balance of good and evil once more fell into conflict. Hundreds of years had passed.

The three of them gathered around the undamaged core chamber of Zordon's command center. Deep in it's heart untouched by the centuries of time that had passed. The three of then looked at the Viewing screen as they watched a giant Robot made of five lions combat a huge Cyborg monster with a Blazing sword that cut down the center. The Robeast promptly exploded leaving the Giant Robot warrior undefeated before it separated into five separate lions. Black, Red, Green, Blue, and Yellow.

As the screen faded to black, Ninjor was the first to speak, "At last, the mighty Voltron has been reawakened. And It looks as if this Voltron Force has done well to utilize his powers with courage and wisdom. " He said. turning to the assembled. Slowly The Mystic Mother had begun to approach.

"Yes, but Witch Haggar is close to discovering a way to finally destroy the great guardian. The Voltron Force needs assistance. They need our help."

"If we involve ourselves directly it will tip the balance of power, and could spark an interplanetary war." Divitox mentioned.

"Yes, so what we must do is Send a Ranger."

"A Ranger?" Ninjor asked? "All the Rangers and Zords have been destroyed. And we do not have the power or resources to create new ones."

"There is One Ranger and two Zords left." and as the Mystic Mother extended her delicate hands she showed a single gold power coin with a three toed foot print on it. and in her other hand the remnants of a long melted Green Candle.

"But the Powers of the Green ranger were destroyed. And with the Morphing Grid and the Power Forge destroyed there is no way to repower the coin. Add into the fact that The Dragonzord doesn't have enough power to face off against the Robeasts." Ninjor said. He left out the fact that it was the Mystic Mother who had destroyed to the powers of the Green Ranger.

"Do you forget that it was I who destroyed those powers, and while I can not lift the curse. I know how to break it and restore the powers of the Green Dragon Ranger. And while the Zord Forge is heavily damaged, there is enough functionality to enhance and strengthen the Dragonzord to be able to easily withstand the forces it will face. As well as aid the Voltron force in their endeavor." She said.

"And what about Titanis? He has not been seen for hundreds of years." Dimitria said.

"Titanis will search out the Dragonzord when he awakens." The Mystic Mother explained "Come it is time for the Green Dragon to rise once more."


	2. Return of the Green Dragon, Chapter 1

Forward

I am as much a star wars fan, as I am a Star Trek fan. So you will find a number of References to those two universes through out my stories here and there.

Return of the Green Dragon

Chapter 1

Dreams, Conclusions and Deliveries. 

Allura tossed and turned in her bed, sweat rolled from her brow as she through the nightmares she often had of her home Arus being destroyed by Zarkon. As she watched the Robeast smash a building she could see the sky growing dark as green lightning arched through the clouds. Watching the lightning arch and lash behind her she turned around and from the Balcony of the Castle she watched the green lightning arc and strike into the bay harbor repeatedly.

Over the panic and screams of her subjects, the sound of thunder ripped through the air. And as the Robeast started to approach the city, it stopped. Through the sounds of chaos and destruction came a new sound high above her, on the top tier of her castle she could see a figure cloaked in green and gold. The sound of a trumpet pierced the air as she turned to watch the Harbor City. In the middle of the bay where the lightning had struck the water churned and boiled. Massive rolling waves churned and washed up onto the docks. The storm clouds arched with green lightning as it repeatedly struck the bay.

In the darkness she could see something rising up from the middle of the Harbor cloaked in shadow as two red eyes shined through the darkness as the the shadow issued a great roar. Challenging the Robeast...

Instantly Allura sprang awake and screamed. Her nanny had rushed in as she asked, "Princess, did you have another nightmare?" She asked as the older woman who had taken care of Allura since she was a baby. Composing her self Allura could feel the fear dying down as she smiled to her Nanny.

"Yes Nanny." she said softly as the motherly woman smiled and said.

"They will pass in time princess. Now I will get you a cup of tea to help you sleep." she said standing up to fetch for her some tea.

-

The Next morning Allura was walking down the hallway, something had come up serious enough that Pidge had needed to see the entire Voltron Force before breakfast. She was dressed in a Pink Jumpsuit with lace Frills at her wrists and neck. Allura had always disliked the long flowing gowns, and as a result she wore them only when it was an official function. As she walked through the hallways of the newly constructed Castle of Lions she could hear Nanny say in a scolding voice. "He had better have a good reason to call this meeting, having you miss your breakfast. A young princess needs her meals."

Allura giggled as she said. "Oh Nanny, Pidge wouldn't have asked to see us this early unless it was important."

As she entered into the command center She could see her friends and Team mates. Keith, Lance, Hunk, Pidge. As well as her adviser Coran. The main chamber was well polished and lit, in front of the elevator was a massive view screen and on it their last five battles with the various Robeasts. "I have some very bad news." Pidge said as her mice came running up and jumped on her shoulders.

"What's that Pidge?" Keith asked.

"I'm convinced that Zarkon and Lotor are searching for weaknesses in Voltron." He said adamantly as Lance went wide eyed.

"Are you sure Pidge?" he asked the young man who said.

"Yes. Remember when we had a five week lull in the attacks between Robeasts? Then the fight pushed us and Voltron to the limits of our endurance and power?"

"How can I forget? That battle lasted for hours." Lance said.

Pidge began to explain. "The First Robeast attack was then proceeded another five weeks, and like clock work. A Robeast with a very exact Nature had appeared, Testing our Endurance, Speed, Reflexes, melee attacks, ranged attacks. With the Data I have uncovered. I am convinced that they are designing and building a Robeast designed to destroy Voltron." The news made their blood run cold as the began to debate what had to be done.

-

In the Forge resting in the crystal chamber sat a golden coin and golden power Morpher. Beside it sat the Dragon Dagger used to control the Mighty Dragonzord. Dimitria, Ninjor, and the Mystic mother approached the chamber. Lifting her hand up she placed her finger on the Power Coin as Dimitria and Ninjor placed their hand on her shoulders as they channeled her power into the coin. In order to break the curse, she had to sacrifice her powers forever. Her magic had been purified thanks to Zordon's Energy, but it was the only way. As she used her powers sacrificing them she could feel her strength draining. Her Golden gown began to darken as surges of golden energy filled the coin, a green barrier around the coin began to crack, and as the last of her magical energy was drained. The energy shattered. The curse that had severed the Green coin from the morphing grid was broken at long last.

Her powers drained Ninjor caught her as she fainted picking her up he carried her over to a bed where she could rest, as Dimitria began to use the forge to once more empower the coin, reactivating it's powers, energizing it as it was once more linked to the Morphing Grid. Because the coin had been severed from the morphing grid, it had remained intact when Divitox had destroyed and damaged the command center. The feed back had damaged all the other Morphers and Power Coins. Now as the Coin was once more empowered, Ninjor turned to the Forge as he looked at the Mighty Dragonzord. What had been lost to history was that Ninjor had helped create Voltron, the Zords were based on his technology and magic as he began to use the Zord forge to empower The Dragonzord.

"Fear not Dragonzord." He said as the Zord moved around in the power chamber, roaring out, tail lashing out. The mighty Zord once more eager battle evil, The Zords were not simply Mystical Machines, They were alive, and aware. And as the green lightning from the power inducers struck the Dragonzord the Zord lashed out, slamming against the walls of the chamber as it could feel it's self being embowered by magic and new technology. "For soon you shall be more powerful than ever before."

As the tail of the Dragonzord slammed into the walls, The Dragonzord began to glow green and then start to enlarge, more than tripling in size, and it's power more than ten fold. Clenching it's fists the mighty machine roared out as it soon stood nearly as tall as Voltron it's self. It's form altered, becoming a bit sleeker, and more agile. Clenching it's fists two blades projected from the arms as as the dragonzord opened his mouth and then unleashed streams of green lightning impacting the wall as the energy was absorbed into the power inducers and fed back into the dragonzord as the magic enhanced his armor strengthening the mighty machine.

As the powers of the Green Ranger were enhanced, Dimitria said. "Now it is time to find the New Dragon Ranger."

-

Standing in the command room nanny was almost in a fit. Claiming that it was far too dangerous for the Princess to pilot the Blue Lion anymore. Of course Nanny was always protective of the princess, According to her the duties of piloting the Blue lion were not the duties of a Princess. Allura had maintained that her duty was to protect her people, and she had insisted that she be allowed. Coran agreed with Nanny, but the Princess was adamant in piloting the blue lion.

As the talking of finding a new pilot for the Blue Lion Allura had one person in mind she felt was trust worthy. Keith was the one who spoke up firmly. "Coran with all due concerns for the safety of the Princess. We can't afford to find a new pilot for the Blue Lion, unless of course we try to bring in Shepard again."

Allura smiled as Keith mentioned him, but as she expected it was Lance who said, "OUT OF THE QUESTION! He's a Pirate, He has a criminal record as long as my arm!" He said infuriated.

"Had a Criminal Record, Hawkings erased it in case you forgot." Allura said.

"Lance your only upset because he out flew you in that old space freighter and made you look like a rookie you were at the time." Pidge said which promptly made Lance pour his morning coffee over Pidges head making him cry out. Thankfully the Coffee wasn't Scalding hot, but was still hot enough to be unpleasant.

"I agree," Coran said, "It is improper for a criminal, even a pardoned one to be given access to our security at the levels he would need."

"Coran." Allura, "You saw the video of his agreement with Hawkings. His first thoughts were to his crew, he insisted that they be pardoned and he run the mission alone. Refusing to risk their capture by Zarkon."

"Princess, He's a Pirate he'll sell us out to Zarkon the moment we let our guard down." Lance argued.

"Enough." Allura said. "Lance I understand and respect your council. But as a Princess I am not stupid when it comes to dealing with people. If you don't want me to fly the Blue lion. I want to offer him the chance again."

"Princess," Nanny explained, "Be reasonable, he's a Scoundrel."

Allura since the destruction of Arus at the hands of Zarkon, had made her a bit head strong. But hardly arrogant. "Nanny, Coran, Lance, I know you have your reservations about him. But he has been here for months, was in the castle for three weeks, and has not caused any trouble. I'm asking you to give him a chance, an honest chance."

The tone in Allura's voice was adamant and her decision was final. She was not thrilled with the idea of giving up her position of flying the Blue lion, she felt it was her duty to protect her people, and that meant flying one of the Lions. But she also knew that she was the last heir to the Arus royal family, and her safety was their concern. That wouldn't change. Lance just crossed his arms and turned his head in disgust. For Lance, it was like a slap in the face. After he had gotten out of the Academy, Lance was one of the best rookie hotshot pilots around. But on a standard patrol in a garrison XT100 Cobra Star Fighter, he had come upon a unregistered transport. A Transport owned by Russell Shepard, Turned out to be the Star Fury. The very same Pilot and smuggler on Arus now. He had made a fool out of Lance running circles not only around his squadron, but also made a total fool of him. And it was in an old run down freighter. Lance had never forgotten his humiliation, and had never forgiven it. Then when Lance tried to fight him after he had landed on Arus, he got his ass handed to him by Russell.

-

Allura and the rest of the Voltron Force rode in the Royal Carriage as they headed down to the docks. Lance was still sulking. With the completion of the new Castle of Lions. And Princess Allura once more taking up her title as princess. The Sight of her carriage riding through the streets of a new town was a sight. People waving. For once in the last fifteen years she had hope that her world could recover. But now the growing dread that Zarkon could be close to finding a weakness in Voltron, and using it to destroy him. Voltron was literally the last hope her people had to be free. The Drule Empire had stalemated the Galaxy Garrison. General Hawkings had his hands tied dealing with Rebel factions in the Drule Empire.

The Galaxy alliance couldn't protect Arus. As the Drule Empire had claimed that it was in their territory, conquered by Zarkon. Zarkon could send his entire fleet into take the planet, but Voltron was so powerful, that his losses would be staggering. The Galaxy Garrison had also countered that any sort of massive military build up in the Arus System, could be considered a pretense to invasion as Arus was was the closest system to Galaxy alliance territory. So for the moment it was contested in the political arena. The Fact was it was a well known secret that the Drule Empire was preparing for war with the Galaxy alliance. What they wanted to do was destroy the two Voltron forces, sabotage had destroyed the research facility where the Vehicle Force Voltron was designed and built. All data was lost.

The Silver steeds lead their way through the streets pulling the white carriage. Heading down to the Harbor area where Russell was working at a shipping company. Thanks to the princess Russell had been given a job after the final fallout with Lance in the Castle of Lions. As they rode down they were watching as people were taking apart the final pieces of the Last Chance. The Ship that he had arrived. The Cargo ship's engines had been destroyed completely, in outracing the Drule scout ships. Then the Crash landing. As a result the ship would never fly again. Her back had been broken in the landing. And Arus did not have the materials to repair the ship, add into the fact that Hawkings had sabotaged the engines to be destroyed once he was on Arus.

As a result the ship was being recycled down to the last bolt and nut. and while Valuable, it was the ship's cargo that had been the real treasure. Medical supplies. Hawkings had arranged for Russell to ferry in Medical equipment. Scanners, surgical equipment, lab equipment. All of it. the Cargo Containers all special to absorb impact, it was Hawkings way of telling her and her people. They were not forgotten nor abandoned. As well as a recording of his meeting with Russell Shepard. Allura saw all her subjects, while the world was primarily a human colonized world, there were other races on Arus, the second most common were a felinoid race call Akriisians. Best way to describe them was Savannah cats. Like Lions, Jaguars, Cheetah, and some Panthers. As the carriage stopped, Allura and the rest of her friends the Voltron force came out as a number of Children came up to her giving her flowers.

They could see people working at the Docks including an Old Akriisian who's golden fur had long turned a silver, his spots faded to a dark grey as he was approached by the Princess. As expected only Lance was the one with an issue. Keith could only shake his head as he allowed the Princess to talk to him. "Good afternoon Sa'kyr, How's business?"

With a rolling purr to his voice he said, "Business is doing well, I'm hoping to get some more business up and down the coast soon. Just need to get some contracts finalized with other communities." Zarkon's attack so many years ago had devastated Arus. While the military had been devastated by the Robeast, Zarkon's other forces attacked Cities, ports, every community they could detect. The raze had turned Arus from a highly advanced space fairing planet to a near pre-industrial age world. Any center of High technology was attacked, any sea port, ship, everything. It had been as much a campaign of terror, as a military strategic campaign. It's what Robeasts were, Terror weapons.

"I am glad things are picking up for you and your family, I was wondering if Russell is here. I need to talk to him." She said politely.

"I hope your not coming to take away my best worker." he chuckled and lead the princess.

"You mean he hasn't been caught stealing from you yet?" he heard from Lance.

When Russell Shepard had been given the job, Lance had made sure that just about everyone knew Russell's history as a smuggler. It was as if Lance had been determined to drive Russell away from anyone. Of course Russell had admitted he was a smuggler, and had to work hard to earn trust. But he had managed to help take a struggling business, and turn it around by helping it make a profit. "No he hasn't stolen anything from me, and he's one of the hardest workers I have met." he responded to Lance.

Lance snorted as they moved around the area to one of the Docks, as they got around the corner Lance saw Russell holding a weapon and instantly drew his laser blaster on pure reflex, "Drop the weapon give me a reason to put you down!" Russell having heard the tell tale sound of a weapon being drawn had turned, Pointing his weapon at Lance, having crouched down. The two in a stare down. Moments later Keith was in front of Lance.

"Put it down Lance!" Keith said firmly.

"Keith?!" Lance Exclaimed.

"I said put it down!" And Keith gave Lance the look that told him if he did not comply Keith would put him down. It finally made Lance back down as everyone in the area, just held their breath and finally Relax. Russell and Lance glared daggers at each other. Standing in the middle of some metal box he said, "I'll be right with you Princess." And Russell lifted up some Goggles and once more pointed his weapon at the two pieces of metal on a cargo box. And as he pointed his weapon an orange beam came out as he began to wield the two pieces of metal together with his Phaser beam. Forming a very smooth wield. Had he fired at Lance, Lance might have had a hole in his gut. As he moved the weapon to weld the metal he stopped firing as he allowed the glowing to subside. One straight kick to the patched area he said. "Good as new Sa'kyr." Holstering his phaser he but down the goggles and took off his gloves, approaching the Princess.

Russell bowed as he asked, "I am guessing this is not a social trip your highness, what brings you to the docks?" He princess considered him handsome, in a rugged way. Slightly unkempt brown hair, fair skin with blue eyes, so blue in fact she thought they reminded her of sapphires. He was as tall as Kieth, but he had more muscle, and was stronger of build. He was dressed in a dirty brown shirt, wearing a wielder's apron, and jeans.

"I'm here to ask you to return to the Castle of Lions." She said as Russell's eyes narrowed.

Turning away from her Russell said, "No dice Princess. Three weeks of constant hounding by Lance. Day and Night, and add into the fact we have learned that unless the Pilots of the lions work together and have trust in each other we can't form Voltron."

Lance gave an almost smug smile as Keith stepped up and said, "We've uncovered some information we want you to take a look at," He said as Russell's glare moved from Lance to Keith and faded, "Afterwards, if your answer is still the same, we'll respect it." he said.

Something about Keith made Russell respect him, almost instantly. And now he understood. Keith was a natural leader. His presence commanded respect. With an exhale, "Look, I have a lot of work to finish today. If Sa'kyr can manage with out me tomorrow I'll be up first thing in the morning." Looking to his boss as Sa'kayr said.

"I should be able to find someone tomorrow." Russell shook his head and he more or less left it at that. He wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

Korrinoth, AKA Planet Doom, Crown Jewel of the Ninth Kingdom in the Drule Empire. Witch Haggar sat in her meditation chamber as images and power flowed around her. she felt a disturbance in the forces of good and evil. The forces of Light were growing stronger, soon she felt, a new force would arise to challenge them. A force that would tip the balance of power forever.


End file.
